A vér kötelez
by Kiru Amashi
Summary: Humán story, a karakterek emberek. Alternatív középkor szerű világ, fantasy elemekkel. A történet egy fiatal forradalmárból lett királyról szól, aki olyan helyzetbe kerül a trónra lépése után amire nem számított.
1. Chapter 1

Réges, régen kezdődött a történetünk. A dolgok mögött sokszor több minden rejlik, mint hinnénk. Sosem szabadna elsőre ítélkeznünk, amíg nem tudjuk az igazságot még is sokan elfelejtik ezt.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Egy messzi királyságban uralkodott egy fiatal, de szigorú királynő. 12 évesen koronázták meg, 16 évesen fogadták el, mint tényleges uralkodót és ülhetett a trónra. Számos hadjáratot vezettet már és ő maga is részt vett rajta. Fiatal kora ellenére sikeres uralkodó volt, azonban voltak olyanok, akik ezt nem nézték jó szemmel. A nép túl szigorúnak, egyenesen kegyetlen uralkodónak tartották. Az évek elteltével a nép nagyja gyűlölte az ifjú királynét.

Amikor betöltötte a 18-at már érezni lehetett a feszültséget. Elvégre, ha megházasodik és egy idegen király fog uralkodni a nép felett a legrosszabb is bekövetkezhet. A feszültség egyre csak nőt, egészen addig, amíg már nem bírta tovább a nép.

Alfred F. Jones vidám ember volt, bár kicsit gyerekes. Néha voltak olyan ötletei, aminél az ember elgondolkozott a valódi korán, de a legtöbb esetben csak legyintettek és ráhagyták a dolgot. Azonban volt valami vagy valaki, aki el tudta rontani a kedvét, már csak akkor is, ha említették a nevét. Ez a személy Alice Kirkland volt az ország királynője. Gyűlölte. A szemében a nő nem volt más, mint egy zsarnok és kegyetlen nőszemély.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Senki sem tudta megmondani, hogy kinek az ötlete volt vagy, hogy kezdődött az egész. Azt meg végképp nem tudta senki sem megmondani, hogy lett Alfred az egész vezetője, de senki sem ellenkezet. Talán, a fiú vezető karizmája lehetett az oka. Cselekedniük kellet és ez az időszak volt a megfelelő, amikor a hadsereg meg van gyengülve a szomszédos országokkal való háborúzás miatt. Az éj leple alatt hajtották végre a puccsot, hiszen a sötétségben nem látnak olyan jól az őrök és jobban lehet lopakodni. Egy kis csapat magára vonta az őrök figyelmét a többiek behatoltak a palotába. Út közben számos őrrel találkoztak még, így a végére a fiú egyedül maradt. Hamarosan észrevette, hogy valami nincs rendben. Túl kevés volt az őr és túl nagy a csend. Rossz érzése támadt. Épp egy folyósón kelt át, amikor megtorpant. Túl világos volt, ahhoz képest, hogy este volt. Kipillantott az ablakon és elkerekedett a szeme. A kastély lángokban állt. Teljes erejéből rohant egy szoba felé amerre a királynőt sejtette. Nagy nehezen kinyitotta a hatalmas ajtókat. Az egész szoba lángokban állt, a füsttől alig bírt lélegezni. Körülnézett. A terem közepén a lángok között megtalálta azt, akit keresett. Ott ült egy széken, miközben a háttámlán támasztotta karjait, azon pedig a fejét. A szoba falán lévő képet nézte nem is méltatta figyelemre a fiút, csak amikor már kezdtek jobban elterjedni a lángok, vetett rá egy utolsó pillantást. Abban a pillantásban rengeteg bánat és csalódás volt. Megdermedt. Szólni akart, de nem bírt. Egy hang se jött ki a torkán. Lépett előre egyet, mire a lángok felcsaptak, így kénytelen volt visszahátrálni. Hirtelen valaki megfogta a vállát és kirántotta. A társai voltak azok. Ellenkezni se tudott, úgy húzták távol a szobától. Hamarosan kijutottak az égő palotából.

Vegyes érzelmekkel figyelte az égő épületet. A puccs sikeres volt. Örülnie kellene, mint a társainak. De akkor miért nem örül? Mi ez az érzés a szívében? Miért lebeg a szeme előtt az Ő tekintete?

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

A puccs után egy évvel az új király Alfred lett. Miután sikerre vitte a puccsot őt választották királynak. Egy év alatt megváltozott az ország. A hangulat csak egy kicsivel lett jobb, mintha valami baljós dolog folyton ott lebegne a levegőben. A pletykák szerint az elhunyt királynő átkozta meg az országot. Ő hülyeségnek tartotta. Látta az utolsó pillanatait, az emlékeibe éget. Még így egy év elteltével is tisztán emlékszik arra a reményvesztett tekintettre. Rémálmaiban gyakran újra éli azt a pillanatot, és csak úgy, mint anno, az álmaiban sem tud a nő közelébe jutni nem, hogy még megmenteni.

Sóhajtva nézett fel a szobában lévő képre. Ez a kép volt bent akkor abban, az égő szobában. Ezt a képet nézte az utolsó pillanatig az a nő, akit nem tud kiverni a fejéből. Valami csoda folytán a kép túlélte a tüzet. Egy lovag volt rajta. Szőke haja és zöld szeme volt akár csak annak a nőnek. Olyan mintha egy és ugyan az a személy lenne csak különböző nemben. Furcsának tartotta ezt is, meg azt is, hogy nem tudja kiverni a fejéből a nőt. Egy évvel ezelőttiig szívből gyűlölte és megvetette, a halálát kívánta, most meg amikor valóra vált a kívánsága emészti a bűntudat, hogy nem bírta megmenteni.

 _Egyszerűen nem bírja elviselni azt a tekintetet._

Sóhajtott, majd leült. Egyszerűen, nem tud magával mit kezdeni. Össze van zavarodba. Pedig a lehető leggyorsabban kell rendet raknia magában. Most már Ő a király, vezetnie kell az országot. A népe számít rá. Erre mit csinál Ő? Az előző királynőn kesereg, aki már halott. Hála neki. Remek. El kéne terelnie a gondolatait. Felállt és a könyvtár fele vette az irányt.

Mivel az előző palota leégett ezért egy másik palota lett az övé. Néha még most is eltéved, pedig azért már illő volna megszoknia, a helyet. A hely érdekessége, hogy állítólag ez volt az előző királynő kedvenc palotája, gyakran járt ide, ha megtehette. Elvileg kell, hogy legyen egy hatalmas könyvtár is, ami felülmúlja a városi könyvtárt. Út közben elgondolkozott azon, hogy nem ártana kitáblázni a helyet, meg kicsit barátságosabbá tenni. Egyedül végig sétálni a hatalmas ablakos folyósokon, ahol egy lélek se jár, nyomasztó. Talán keresnie kellene egy feleséget magának. Erre a gondolatra ismét felsóhajtott. Ha szerencséje van, még minimum egy évet kibír feleség nélkül és csak utána fogják ez ügyben zaklatni a nemesek és tanácsadók. Már előre retteg a naptól. Egész életében egyszer volt szerelmes, de akkor is még nagyon fiatal volt. Nem nagyon fogta fel, hogy mit jelent a szerelem. Talán ez az oka, hogy csak homályosan emlékszik ara a lányra. Annyit tud, hogy hihetetlenül gyönyörű volt, akár csak egy tündér, és egy nemes lánya.

Gondolkodásból feleszmélve észrevette, hogy megérkezett a könyvtárhoz. Még nem nagyon volt itt. Mióta megkoronázták, csak most jutott ideje arra, hogy kicsit pihenjen. Benyitott és lenyűgöző látvány fogadta. 3 emelet és a földszint telis tele könyvespolcokkal és rajtuk roskadásig könyvekkel.

Elképesztő! – tátotta el a száját és beljebb ment.

Elképedve nézelődött a sorok között. Voltak ott irodalmi művek, regények, verses kötetek, sőt még gyógyításról és gyógynövényekről szóló könyvet is talált. Lenyűgözve sétálgatott a polcok között, amikor rossz érzése támad, és kirázta a hideg. Gyanakodva körülnézett, de semmit sem látott. A megérzésére hallgatva elindult egy irányba. A hatalmas könyves szekrények, most labirintusnak tűntek. Ahogy a rossz érzés növekedet, úgy lett egyre frusztráltabb is és próbált felkészülni a legrosszabbra. Hirtelen megcsapta az egyik polc mögül a hideg fuvallat. A kardja markolatát szorongatva halad a polc másik oldala felé. Mielőtt kilépett volna, nagy levegőt vett. Egy nagy lépéssel kilépet és hirtelen elakadt a lélegzete.

Ő állt ott, egy könyvvel a kezében, amit elmélyülten olvasott. Amikor észrevette megdöbbent és leejtette a könyvet, majd egy hatalmas fuvallat miatt, amikor becsukta egy kis időre a szemét eltűnt. Nem maradt más utána, csak a könyv a földön, amit óvatosan felemelt. Idegen írással volt rajta a cím és az elején egy varázskör volt.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

A kandalló tüze élénken pislákolt ő pedig meredten bámulta a kezében lévő könyvet. Még mindig alig hitte el, azt, ami délben történt. Természetesen nem beszélt róla senkinek (ugyan ki hinne neki), de akkor is nyomasztotta az egész. Minden olyan hihetetlen. És itt van ez a könyv is. Valamiféle idegen nyelven van írva, de az ábrái alapján nem tudja kikövetkeztetni, hogy milyen könyv is lehet. Egy sóhajtás kíséretében összecsukta a könyvet. Hiába próbálkozik, ha nem mega, akkor nem megy.

A kandalló lángja egy pillanatra meglibben. Fáradtan nézett oda, de csak sóhajtásra futotta. Azonban amikor felnézett a szíve kihagyott egy ütemet.

Újra itt volt előtte Ő.

Add vissza! – csengett a hangja. – Add vissza, azt a könyvet!

Nem, lehet. Neked halottnak kéne lenned! – mondta sokkosan.

Ennél azért több kell, hogy csak úgy meghalljak. – válaszolt lehunyt szemmel.

De hát láttam! A saját szememmel láttam, akkor ott képtelenség volt kiszabadulni!

Nézd engem, nem érdekel, hogy elhiszed, vagy nem, csak add ide a könyvet, mielőtt kifutok az időből és megölnek.

Megölnek? De hát..

Csak add ide! Ha kiontják a vérem mindennek vége. Csak abban van a megoldás, hogyan lehet legyőzni! – mutatott a könyvre. Mielőtt válaszolhatott volna kopogás szakította félbe a „csevegést".

Uram, látogatója jött. – hallatszott a szolga hangja az ajtó túloldaláról. Egy pillanatra az ajtóra tekintett, de ennyi elég is volt. A lány már nem volt ott.

Vége


	2. Chapter 2

Hosszú szőke haj, amit lazán fogott össze egy kék szalag. És persze a szakállnak csúfolt szőrpamacs az állán. Világoskék ruha, és hozzá passzoló kabátot viselt. Tipikusan annak a férfinek tűnt, aki falta a nőket.

Nem, mintha nem örülnék a figyelmének mon cher de sajnos ma estére foglalt vagyok. – jelentette ki mosolyogva a férfi, mire a szemöldöke a homlokára szaladt fel. Zavartan köszörülte meg a torkát.

Khm. Alfred F. Jones vagyok. Én vagyok a jelenlegi uralkodó. – mutatkozott be.

Tudom jól, hogy ki maga. Maga lépett a kis Alice helyére. Gratulálok a trónhoz! – válaszolt. Nem tudta, hogy most bóknak vagy gúnynak szánta a szavakat férfi. Ami még meglepőbb, hogy úgy beszél az előző uralkodóról mintha jó barátok lennének.

Elnézést, de úgy beszél róla, mintha közel álltak volna egymáshoz.

Ó hát persze, hiszen én voltam a kis Alice bátyusa! – meglepetten nézett a férfire. – Persze nem a vérszerinti. Már gyerekkora óta ismertem a kis tündérkét. –nosztalgikus mosoly jelent meg a férfi arcán. – Oh pardon még be se mutatkoztam, nézze, el nekem kérem. A nevem Francis Bonnefoy. Igazán örülök, hogy megismerhetem az új tagot.

Új tag? – kérdezett vissza értetlenül.

Oh, mon cher csak nem úgy lépett a trónra, hogy semmiről sincs fogalma?

Miről beszél?

Nem, jellemző Alice-ra, hogy félmunkát végezzen. Mondjuk a hírek alapján nem igazán tervezett lemondani. – sóhajtott fel. Kezdte kellemetlenül érezni magát. – No, de nincs mit tenni. – állt fel. – Fenség, megtenné, hogy velem jön?

Még is hova? – kérdezte értetlenül.

Hát a gyűlésre, ahol felavatjuk, mint új tag! – felelt miközben a könyvespolchoz sétált. Végig húzta az ujját a könyveken, majd kicsit megdöntötte az egyiket, mire a könyvespolc elmozdult, mögötte pedig láthatóvá vált egy rejtett alagút.

Ezt, mikor… hogy…? – kérdezte akadozva.

Ha velem jön minden kérdésére választ kap. Nos, mit szól hozzá? – kérdezte mosolyogva. Nem, válaszolt. Megrázta a fejét, nagy levegőt vett, majd a férfi mellé lépett. – Bíztam benne, hogy így dönt. – kuncogott a férfi, majd leemelt egy fáklyát az alagút faláról és elindult előtte.

Hosszú ideig mentek lefele a szűk lépcsősorokon, amíg végül egy tágas terembe érkeztek. A terem közepét megvilágította a fentről beszűrődő fény, és a fáklyák halvány fénye.

Üdvözlöm köreinkben. – hajolt meg kicsit a férfi. A terem azon részéből, amit árnyék fedett most alakok léptek elő.

Ez lenne az új tag? – kérdezte horkantva az egyik. Kilépett a fényre így láthatóvá vált különleges kinézete. Rövid fehér haja volt és vörös szemei. – Nem tűnik erősnek.

Ugyan már Gil, nem szabad a külső alapján ítélni. – lépett elő egy barnás bőrű férfi. – Egyelőre mutatkozzunk be. Francist már ismered, én Antonio vagyok ő pedig itt Gilbert. Örülök a találkozásnak! – rázott kezet.

Alfred F. Jones. – mondta zavartan.

Ve~ érdekes vagy! – szólalt meg egy vidám hang mellőle mire ijedten ugrott arrébb. – Bocsi, nem akartalak megijeszteni. – csüggedt el kicsit.

Egy ilyen ijedős alak győzte le az a nőt? – szólalt meg egy mogorva, de hasonló hang.

Fratello ne legyél ilyen durva vele. Elvégre ő is közénk tartozik most már.

Nem vagyok hajlandó elfogadni ezt, mint tagot! – mutatott az értetlenül néző Alfredra.

Ve, ne is törődj vele! Feliciano Vargas vagyok ő pedig a bátyám Lovino Vargas! Szólíts csak Felinek! – rázta a kezét.

Feliciano! Elég lesz! – lépett elő egy újabb alak. Rövid szőke haja volt, ami hátra volt fésülve és kék szeme. Magas volt és izmos testű.

Ve Doitsu! – termett mellette Feli és máris, mint a hízelgő macska dörgölődzni kezdett a karjához. A szőke elpirult, de nem szólt rá a kisebbikre.

Bocsáss meg neki, kicsit heves természetű. – lépett elő egy alacsony férfi. – Kiku Honda vagyok, örvendek a szerencsének. – hajolt meg.

Élénk a hangulat, mint mindig. Nem igaz Romano? – karolta át a férfi a mogorva fiút.

Fogd be paradicsom fejű!

Milyen nosztalgikus. Utoljára akkor volt ilyen élénk a hangulat, amikor még a kicsi Alice-om is itt volt. – szipogott Francis.

Még, hogy a te kicsi Alice-od. – horkant fel Romano. – Ahányszor csak találkoztatok, veszekedtetek, aztán a végén egymást téptétek.

Régi szép emlékek. De ha már szóba került… - komolyodott el Antonio. – Hogy sikerült legyőznöd Alice-t? Mert, megértem, hogy elég nehéz dolga volt elvégre, a környező országokkal harcolt, de akkor se hiszem, hogy ilyen könnyen le lehetett volna győzni.

Ez engem is érdekelne. – lépett elő egy újabb személy. Rövid ezüst haja volt, és lila szeme. Bár mosolygott érezhetően hűlt a levegő. Még Romano is abbahagyta a veszekedést, és Antonio mögött keresett menedéket. Testvére már rég a szőke férfi mögött reszketet.

Na, megjött Ivan is. – köpte a szavakat Gilbert. – Igazán maradhattál volna otthon.

Nem tehettem, elvégre ma az új tagunkat ünnepeljük. – mosolygott fagyosan.

Hidd el nélküled is nagyon jól megvagyunk. És nem is biztos, hogy ez a ficsúr győzte le Kirkland-ot.

Jaj, srácok fejezzétek be, olyan gyerekesek vagytok, Aru! – jelent meg egy újabb ember. Alacsony volt, és hosszú sötétbarna haját lófarokban fogta össze.

Milyen vidám összejövetel. Kár, hogy Alice már nem láthatja. Hősi halált kellet halnia! Olyan nemes!

Inkább bolond. – jelent meg egy újabb ember. Vörös haja volt, és ismerősen zöld szeme.

Szia, Scott! – integetet Antonio.

Scott, drága épp a húgodról beszélsz. Lehetne benned minimális tisztelet, ha már meghalt. – rótta meg Francis.

Nem biztos, hogy meghalt. – szólt közbe Alfred. Síri csend lett és mindenki rá figyelt.

Kérlek, kifejtenéd, mon chere? – szólalt meg Francis. Alfred bólintott és neki fogott mesélni. Elmondta, hogy egy évvel ezelőtt látta, a nőt a lángok között. Akkor azt hitte, hogy meghalt, de nem rég felbukkant a könyvtárban, majd a szobájában és a könyvet követelte vissza. Elmondta azt is, hogy amikor szóvá tette, neki, hogy halottnak kéne lennie azt válaszolta, hogy nem olyan könnyű megölni őt.

Minden világos. Úgy tűnik még is csak, sikerült megúsznia. – sóhajtott Francis.

Nem teljesen így fogalmaznék. – szólalt meg Scott. – Úgy tűnik tiltott mágiát használt.

Tiltott mágiát? – kérdezett vissza Alfred és Francis. A vörös hajú bólintott.

Az a lényege, hogy a testet és a szellemet külön választja. Mivel nagyon veszélyes ezért tiltott mágia.

Miért veszélyes? – kérdezte Feli.

Azért mert a test olyan lesz, mint egy élő bábu. Létezik, de nem él. Ha a szellem sokáig marad távol a testtől, akkor nem tud visszatérni, a test pedig meghal. – fejezte be a magyarázatot.

De miért használta, ha egyszer ilyen veszélyes?

Nyilván jó oka volt rá. Az a könyv, amit említettél. Milyen könyv volt? – nézett Alfredra.

Nem tudom nem bírtam elolvasni. Egy mágikus kör volt a borító elején, de idegen nyelven íródott, így nem tudtam elolvasni.

Hm, lehet ősi nyelven írták… - gondolkozott a vörös.

Azt mondta, hogy ha kiontják a vérét mindennek vége. Ezt, hogy értette?

Ó, hát még ennyit se tudsz? – kérdezte Ivan. – Még is, hogy kerülhettél te a trónra, ha még ilyen alapvető dolgot sem tudsz, da?

Kivételesen egyet értek Ivannal. – morgott Gilbert.

Srácok…

Ó? Nem tudtam, hogy a titkos szervezetekbe manapság cirkuszi majmokat is befogadnak. – vágott vissza Alfred.

Cirkuszi majom? Hé, Ivan. Ez kóstolgat minket. – jelent meg egy ragadozó vigyor az albínó arcán.

Da. Úgy látszik, nem tudja, hogy a helye. – mosolyodott el a szürke hajú.

Bruder elég lesz!- állította le a szőke bátyját.

Na, de Ludi…

Nincs de.

Elég lesz Ivan. Te is állj le, aru. – lépett az alacsony fickó a szürke hajú mellé.

Nos, most, hogy mindenki lenyugodott hadd magyarázzak el pár dolgot. – szólalt meg Francis. – Legelőször is üdvözöllek a Hetalia-ban. Mi egy olyan szervezet vagyunk, akiknek, a tagjainak a legtöbb őse szintén, ennek a szervezetnek a tagja volt. A szervezet alapítása 500 évre nyúlik vissza. 500 évvel ezelőtt a világon majdnem elszabadult a pokol. A démonok összegyűltek és megidéztek egy erősebb démont, aki könnyedén, leigázhatta volna a világot, azonban néhány ember összefogott és végül a vezetésükkel kisebb csapatok alakultak, akik sikeresen legyőzték a démonokat. A vezetőt az egyik varázsló család segítségével zárták el. A varázsló a saját vérével erősítette meg a pecsétet, hogy az ne törjön fel. – mesélte vidáman.

Ezeknek az embereknek lennénk mi a leszármazottjai, vagy is ez lenne a Hetalia. Jobban mondva egy kis része, mert nem mindenki tudott eljönni. – vette át a szót Antonio. – A varázsló leszármazottjai pedig a jelenlegi Kirkland család, akik nem mellesleg az egyik legősibb varázsló család. Persze erről normál ember nem tud, az ő szemszögükből ők csak egy nemes család, régi múlttal.

Érted már aru? Ezért olyan fontos Alice vére aru.

Yao jól mondja. Jelen állás szerint a helyzet feltevésem szerint a következő: Egy évvel ezelőtti felkelés hátterében valójában a démon klán állt. Valahogy sikerült elkapniuk Alice-t, de arra nem számítottak, hogy ő tiltott mágiát fog használni, hogy megoldást keressen a megállításukra.

És most mihez kezdünk? – kérdezte Feli.

Kezdetben a legfontosabb, hogy megkeressük Kirkland-ot. – szólalt meg Ludvig.

Scott mennyi az esély rá, hogy a pecsét feltörik Alice vérétől? – kérdezte Francis.

Négyünk közül, neki van a legnagyobb ereje. Ő örökölte anyánk képességeit jobban. – válaszolt a vörös.

Nem áll jól szénánk. –sóhajtott.

Kibaszott nagy hátrányban vagyunk, de épp ettől izgalmas az egész. – vigyorgott Gilbert.

Bruder! – szólt rá fivérére Ludwig.

És vele mihez kezdjünk? – kérdezte Ivan. – Most, hogy tud, rólunk nem engedhetjük el csak úgy.

Egyelőre ő a kulcs az idióta húgomhoz. Úgy tűnik, valamiért látja a húgom szellemét, szóval hasznos lehet számunkra.

Én vagyok ennek az országnak a királya. Ha valami baj leselkedik rá kötelességem megvédeni. Veletek tartok. – válaszolt Alfred.

Vége


	3. Chapter 3

Lélek, szellem, persona… Sokféle fogalom még is egy állapotot jelent. Azt mondják, amikor az ember meghal, és a lelke elhagyja a testét könnyebb lesz.

A fizikusok nem nagyon hisznek a lélekben, azonban mi mágusok igen. A lélek fontos dolog az élethez és a varázsláshoz. Lélek nélkül a test képtelen élni, a mágus képtelen varázsolni. A lélek tisztaságától és nagyságától függ a mágia.

Mágia. Egy olyan dolog, amiről a legtöbb embernek fogalma sincs, hogy létezik és, hogy vannak, akik gyakorolják a használatát. Mágusok és Varázslók közti különbség nem tűnik nagynak még is hatalmas. A varázslók a tudományt társítják a varázslattal így „alkotnak" mágiát. A mágusok ellenben a körülöttük lévő mágiát használják. A mágia mennyisége nagyban függ a helyszíntől és az emberektől. Ha az emberek hisznek benne, akkor a környéken könnyebb mágiát használni. Persze a mágiában is vannak tabuk. Ezek közül az egyik legnagyobb tabu a lélekkel foglalkozó mágia.

A lélek az élet jelképe, lélek nélkül senki sem tud élni. Nem lehetet életet teremteni lélek nélkül, mert az eredménye nem más, mint egy létező, de nem élő bábú. A lélek varázslatok pont ezért veszélyesek, mert akár meg is lehet ölni vele valakit.

Ő is tudta, még is használta… és most az lett az eredménye, hogy versenyt futnak az idővel, hogy megmentsék.

Három testvére közül a húgát tartotta a legidegesítőbbnek. Mindig háborúztak egymással, de az igazi oka talán az volt, hogy féltékeny volt rá. Apjuk kiköpött mása volt és hiába Ő volt a legfiatalabb, még is őt szerette apjuk a legjobban, még a sose mondta ki, akkor is tudták. Az ellenszenves érzés fokozódott, amikor húga az évek elmúlásával messze felülmúlta őket mágia terén. Haragudott rá. Ahányszor közeledni próbált felé a lány, ő ellökte magától. Még akkor is, amikor nagy szüksége lett volna rá. Ez vezetett odáig, hogy húga vállára óriási teher került és végül a saját életét sodorta veszélybe.

Emlékszik a napra, amikor királynővé koronázták. A 12 éves törékeny lány fején a koronával úgy nézet ki mintha a világ minden súlyát a vállára rakták volna. Nem tudja a mai napig, hogy miért pont húgát választották uralkodónak. Na, nem mintha ő vagy fivérei akartak volna a trónra lépni, de akkor sem gondolta volna, hogy pont az ő törékeny húgukat fogják a trónra ültetni. Talán az lehet az oka, hogy az apjuk oldalán mindig ott volt az udvarban, így könnyebben felfogta a dolgokat, amiket mi nem érthettünk. Valahogy húguk mindig is fogékonyabb volt, a dolgokra, amiket apjuk tanított nekik. Valószínűleg már akkor tudta, hogy meg fog halni.

Apjuk, 36 éves korában hunyt el, egy királyi puccs kísérletén. Addig a király egyik legjobb lovagja volt, de még ez se állíthatta meg, hogy véget vessen az örült király uralmának, még ha az életébe is kerül. Mint az egyik legnagyobb nemesi család az országban kötelessége volt tenni valamit. Még, ha nem is akartuk, hogy elmenjen. Tisztán emlékszik arra a napra. Veszekedtek vele, könyörögtek neki, hogy ne menjen, de ő hajthatatlan volt. Húga azonban könnyes szemekkel csak annyit kért tőle, hogy jöjjön vissza hozzájuk. Emlékszik sose látta annyira lekeseredetnek és törékenynek húgát, mint akkor. Apjuk, csak szomorúan mosolyogva csókot nyomott a szőke fejre és távozott. Soha többet nem jött vissza, a puccs pedig sikeres lett. Akkor 10 éves húgom apánk halálakor sírt utoljára. Akkor ott valami eltört benne.

Eltelt 2 év és megkoronázták Őt, mint az ország következő uralkodóját. Sokan nem fogadták el, lévén, hogy gyerek és lány volt. Két év kellet hozzá, mire elfogadták. Bár szigorú uralkodó volt, közel sem annyira, mint az előző uralkodó. Megpróbálta a lehetetlent: a semmiből újjá építeni az országot, miközben a szomszédos országok támadják, kihasználva gyengeségüket. Persze ezt csak azok érthették, akik látták mi folyik a palotában. Azonban mint minden uralkodónak neki is voltak ellenségei. Voltak olyanok, akik maguknak akarták a trónt, így nem nézték jó szemmel, hogy egy fiatal lány uralkodik.

Végig azt várta, mint oly sokan: mikor roppan össze az a fiatal lány és adja fel a dolgokat. Nem gondolta volna, hogy két év fog kelleni hozzá. Halotta, hogy egy csapat királyellenes sikeres puccsot hajtott végre a királynő ellen. Meg volt lepődve. Az ő büszke húga aki, soha egyetlen egyszer sem kért segítséget, megbukott. Egyszerűen hihetetlen volt. Vegyes érzelmek kavarogtak benne. Talán ez lenne a megbánás?

Amikor látta az új királyt haragra gerjedt. Nem sokkal lehetet fiatalabb húgától, ráadásul a későbbiek során nem úgy tűnt, hogy remek uralkodó lenne. Dühös volt.

Egy év elteltével bekövetkezett, amit nagyon nem akart: a Hetalia tagjait összehívták: találkoznia kellet azzal, akinek húga a halálát köszönheti.

Nem akart menni, de a kötelesség szólítja. Vegyes érzelmek keringtek benne. Szokatlan volt, hogy olyan csekélység miatt, mint egy új tag összehívják a Hetalia - t. Már az is csoda, ha sikerül összehívni a tagokat. Számtalan ember a világ minden tájáról, kelettől délig, északtól nyugatig a legkülönbözőbb emberek ahhoz, hogy összegyűljenek, egy csoportba valami igazán nagydolognak kell történnie. Voltak olyanok köztük, akik befolyásos emberek voltak vagy éppen teljesen átlagos emberek, bérgyilkosos, harcosok, harcművészek, katonák és még sorolhatná. Számtalan különböző ember, akit egy valami köt össze: a vére.

Megérkezett. Kicsit késve érkezett meg, de ahogy halotta, nem nagyon maradt le semmiről, a többiek még a szokásos köröket futották. Azt tervezte, hogy csendben meghúzza magát és szokásához híven mogorva hangulatával rontja a levegőt, de hirtelen elkapott egy mondatot, amit nem hagyhatott szó nélkül.

\- Milyen vidám összejövetel. Kár, hogy Alice már nem láthatja. Hősi halált kellet halnia! Olyan nemes!- áradozott a francia, Francis.

\- Inkább bolond!- Még, hogy nemes? Megölték, pedig egész végig az országot akarta felvirágoztatni. Hol itt a nemesség?

\- Szia, Scott! – integetet a spanyol Antonio. Letörhetetlen jókedve még mindig jelen volt, és még mindig irritálta.

\- Scott, drága épp a húgodról beszélsz. Lehetne benned minimális tisztelet, ha már meghalt. – rótt meg Francis.

\- Nem biztos, hogy meghalt. – szólt közbe az újjonc. Síri csend lett és mindenki rá figyelt.

\- Kérlek, kifejtenéd, mon chere? –szólalt meg nagy nehezen Francis. Ez valahogy őt is érdekelné. Mi az, hogy nem biztos a halála? Hirtelen érzett méreget és valami apró reménysugár pislákolt fel benne. Bár még mindig, nem volt odáig húgáért azért, mint testvére még is csak aggódott érte még, ha csak kicsit is.

\- Minden világos. Úgy tűnik még is csak, sikerült megúsznia. – sóhajtott Francis.

\- Nem teljesen így fogalmaznék. – szólalt meg.– Úgy tűnik tiltott mágiát használt.

\- Tiltott mágiát? – kérdezett vissza a két szőke, ő pedig bólintott. Nem volt benne biztos, de elmondás alapján, csak ez az egy dolog jutott eszébe.

\- Az a lényege, hogy a testet és a szellemet külön választja. Mivel nagyon veszélyes ezért tiltott mágia. – válaszolt. Az egyik legveszélyesebb mágiafajta. Húgának pontosan tudnia kellet volna, hogy milyen kockázatokkal jár az a mágia.

\- Miért veszélyes? – kérdezte az egyik olasz. Ahhoz képest, hogy bérgyilkos volt elég ártatlan arca és viselkedése volt. Előbb nézte volna ki a bátyjából, hogy embereket öl, pedig ikrek.

\- Azért mert a test olyan lesz, mint egy élő bábu. Létezik, de nem él. Ha a szellem sokáig marad távol a testtől, akkor nem tud visszatérni, a test pedig meghal. – fejezte be végül a magyarázatot.

\- De miért használta, ha egyszer ilyen veszélyes?- kérdezte a kölyök. Szándékosan nem jegyezte meg a nevét. Bár kiderült, hogy húga él, de a helyzetet tekintve úgy tűnik, hogy lehet jobb volna, ha halott lenne.

\- Nyilván jó oka volt rá. Az a könyv, amit említettél. Milyen könyv volt? – kérdezte végül a kölyöktől.

\- Nem tudom nem bírtam elolvasni. Egy mágikus kör volt a borító elején, de idegen nyelven íródott, így nem tudtam elolvasni.

\- Hm, lehet ősi nyelven írták… - gondolkozott a hangosan. Szinte biztos volt benne, hogy az agya össze fogaskereke most hangosan kattog, ahogy gőzerővel használja őket.

\- Azt mondta, hogy ha kiontják a vérét mindennek vége. Ezt, hogy értette? – kérdezte a szöszi. Megdermedt. Nem is figyelt már a környezetére, csak ezeken gondolkozott. Az nem lehet. Ugyan miért pont most jönnének elő? Kérdések hada dübörgött a fejében és hiába próbálta összerakni a dolgokat, egyre csak rosszabb jövő jött ki.

\- És most mihez kezdünk? – kérdezte Feli. Itt tért vissza a valóságba, a többiek közé.

\- Kezdetben a legfontosabb, hogy megkeressük Kirkland-ot. – szólalt meg Ludvig. Magas rangú katonatiszt volt egy másik országban akár csak bátyja.

\- Scott mennyi az esély rá, hogy a pecsét feltörik Alice vérétől? – kérdezte Francis.

\- Négyünk közül, neki van a legnagyobb ereje. Ő örökölte anyánk képességeit jobban. – válaszolt, lehunyt szemekkel. Ha sejtése igaz, akkor a lehető legmegfelelőbb embert kapták el, hogy a tervüket sikerre vigyék.

\- Nem áll jól szénánk. –sóhajtott fel gondterhelten a csigazabáló.

\- Kibaszott nagy hátrányban vagyunk, de épp ettől izgalmas az egész. – vigyorgott Gilbert.

\- Bruder! – szólt rá fivérére Ludwig.

\- És vele mihez kezdjünk? – kérdezte Ivan. – Most, hogy tud, rólunk nem engedhetjük el csak úgy.

\- Egyelőre ő a kulcs az idióta húgomhoz. Úgy tűnik, valamiért látja a húgom szellemét, szóval hasznos lehet számunkra. – mondta szigorúan. Kivételesen Ivannal egyet értett. Ő se szívlelte az újoncot.

\- Én vagyok ennek az országnak a királya. Ha valami baj leselkedik rá kötelességem megvédeni. Veletek tartok. – válaszolt a kölyök. Kicsit a húgára emlékeztette, ez a határozott kijelentés. Magában sóhajtott. Sietniük kell. Halálos játszmát játszanak az idővel a tét pedig a húga élete és a világvége.

Vége


	4. Chapter 4

Fények, valami kemény és hideg érzés. Próbálta mozgatni a csuklóját, de nem ment. Óvatosan kinyitotta a szemét, de azon nyomban vissza is csukta. Szédült és erős hányingere volt. Nem érezte jól magát. Most már érti, hogy miért is van, ez a mágia a tiltott mágiák között. Úgy látszik, a testnek nem tesz jót, ha hosszú ideig távol van a lélek, és ez másnaposság szerűen hat a testre. Vagy legalább is egyelőre még így érzi. Soha nem használt tiltott mágiát és nem is gondolta volna, hogy az egyik legveszélyesebbet fogja használni pont. Nincs mit tenni, ha nem teszi meg akkor a helyzet rosszabbodik.

\- Úgy látom felébredtél. – lépett elé valaki és felemelte az állát. A fény miatt még hunyorgott kicsit, de mire megszokhatta volna az illető elengedte az állát. – Éppen, hogy sikerült kimentenünk a tűzből. – mondta semleges hangon.

\- És most mit vársz? Köszönjem meg? – kérdezte kissé rekedten.

\- Örülnöd kéne ember. A te életednek köszönhetően a Nagy Úr fel fog támadni.

\- De jó nekem. – forgatta meg a szemét. A férfi válaszul gyomron vágta. Elfojtotta a feltörni kívánt kiáltását és összegörnyedt. – Nem szép kezet emelni egy nőre! – préselte ki magából. A férfi válaszol megmarkolta a haját és felemelte.

\- Idefigyelj ember. Jobb, ha vigyázol a szádra, különben bajba kerülsz.

\- Ennél is nagyobba? Nem hiszem. – nevettet fel. – Ne higgyétek, hogy csak úgy hagyom, hogy sikerüljön a tervetek.

\- Nem tudsz mit tenni a sorsod ellen. Az átkozott véred megköti a sorsod.

\- Még hogy sors! A véremnek semmi köze a sorsomhoz. – nevettet fel.

\- Majd meglátjuk ember, meglátjuk. – mondta a férfi és ott hagyta.

Végre volt alkalma körbenézni, hogy hol is van. Egy cellaszerű helyre volt bezárva. Fáklyák helyett valami különös fény világította be a helységet. Halványan érezte a mágiarezgéseket, ami azt jelentette, hogy olyan környéken van fogva tartva ahol erős a mágiaforrás. A cellája pedig olyan anyagból van, ami gátolja, vagy lecsökkenti a mágia áramlását. Arra a megállapításra jutott, hogy bizony fogva tartói több dolgot tudnak róla, mint ő róluk. Ennek nem örült. Nagyon nem. Annak meg végképp nem, hogy a balsejtelme bekövetkezett.

Minden a trónra lépése előtt 1 évvel kezdődött. Hogy elfelejtse apja halála miatt érzet bánatát és ne roppanjon, össze úgy döntött bővíti a tudását. Számtalan könyvet olvasott el az országos és a családi könyvtárban. Egy idő után, amikor már gyakorlott könyvszakértő lett egy különös könyvre bukkant. Egy régi történetet mesélt el kezdetben, amit gyerekként még apjától halott. Olyan lényekről szólt, akik sötétség erejével táplálkoznak és két alakot képesek felvenni: emberit és démonit. Emberi alakban legtöbbször onnan lehet felismerni őket, hogy fekete hajuk és szemük van. Legtöbbször az árnyékban mozognak, és másokat felhasználva hajtják végre ármányaikat. 500 évvel ezelőtt le akarták igázni az embereket és elhozni a világ végét, de a világ minden tájából jött harcos, mágus és varázsló összefogásának hála megakadályozták ezt. A tervük az volt, hogy miután megidéztek egy erős démont a vezetésével végeznek az emberekkel, de a tervük elbukott. A megidézett démont az egyik legerősebb varázsló zárta el a saját életét és vérét használva.

Később utána nézett számtalan könyvtárban ennek a történetnek, de csak a varázs könyvtárakban talált némi információt erről. Végül a családi könyvtárukban megtalálta a könyv eredeti változatát, ami ó latin nyelven íródott így gondot okozott az elolvasása és megértése. Ezután lázasan kutatni kezdte azokat a könyveket, anyagokat, embereket, akik tudnak segíteni neki megérteni a könyvet. Nem félt bevetni a rangját és felhasználni, hogy a közemberek számára is nagy múlttal rendelkező nemesi családból származik, így kutatása igen jól haladt. Éles eszét és könyvekből használt tudását kamatoztatva majd egy év múlva közeledett kutatása végéhez.

Amikor betöltötte a tizenkettedik életévét váratlanul értesítették, hogy ő a következő uralkodó. Meglepődött. Számított rá, hogy apjuk révén, nagy valószínűséggel az ő családjukból választják ki az új uralkodót, de azt hitte 3 fivére közül választják majd ki. Végül elfogadta az ajánlatot és trónra lépett, azzal a titkolt céljával, hogy mint királynő tovább tudja folytatni a kutatását. Két év kellet hozzá, hogy főként a nemesek és a nép is elfogadja. Ez idő alatt folytatta a kutatását már amennyire ideje engedte. Tisztában volt a helyzetével és azzal, hogy miért nem fogadták el egyből. Túl fiatalnak tartották, ráadásul nő is volt. A nemesek pedig a helyére pályáztak. Nem nézték jó szemmel, hogy egy kölyök foglalta el előlük a trónt. Ahányszor csak nemesek között volt a háta mögött összesúgtak. Eleinte csak úgy, mint mindenki a palotában dolgozók, a tanácsadók és a nemesek is hízelegtek neki. Azt hitték, hogy puszta hízelgéssel és ajándékokkal le tudják kenyerezni. Azzal azonban nem számoltak, hogy mivel kiskorától kezdve látta, hogy mi folyik a királyi udvarban fel volt készülve mindenre. Még koronázása utáni első évben is a könyveket bújta, hogy megértse mit is kellene csinálnia. 14 évesen már kézben tartotta a teendőit, és amit csak tudott maga intézett. Nem bízott tanácsadóiban sem. Tudta, hogy rég lefizették őket a nemesek így gyakorlatilag haszontalanak voltak számára. Eleinte azon gondolkozott, hogy lecseréli őket, de aztán rájött, hogy ez egy jó lehetőség, hogy számon tartsa a nemesség lépéseit a háta mögött. Szép lassan kitapasztalta az uralkodói lét árnyoldalait és, hogy ezeket, hogy tartsa kézben. Bár nem mindig sikerültek a tervei, de a hibáiból tanult és 16 évesen már sikerült elérnie, hogy úgy irányította a nemességet, mintha bábuk lennének a sakktáblán. Persze ez egy idő után feltűnt nekik is és próbálták kijátszani. Nyílt titkos játszma alakult ki közte és a nemesség között. Volt, hogy nem mindig győzött, de ilyen esetekben nem maradt el a visszavágás. Keményen megtarolta és hasznára fordította az esetek többségében a vesztést.

Szép lassan 17 éves korára elérte, hogy az ország gazdasága fejlődni kezdjen. Nem volt könnyű dolog, mivel az előző király háborúskodásának hála, az ország gazdasága és erőforrásai romokban hevertek, és ha ez nem lett volna elég még a háborúkat se tudta lezárni. Az előző király hadban állt szinte az összes szomszédos országgal. Hódítani akart, hogy bővítse a területeket, de nem sikerült neki ráadásul az, hogy néhány ország összefogott egymással már eleve végzetes volt mégis, ennek ellenére sem adta fel. Még akkor is folytatta a háborúskodást, amikor már az országa az összeomlás szélén állt.

Amikor megválasztották uralkodónak tisztában volt vele, hogy a nép azt várja, majd tőle, hogy jobb sorsot hoz el nekik. Viszont azt kevés ember fogta fel, hogy mennyire rossz a helyzet az országban. Az összeomlás széléről kellet visszahoznia, és helyreállítania a gazdaságot. Ehhez az adókat növelni kellet, még ha nem is tetszett a népnek. Ahhoz, hogy néhány szomszédos országgal sikerüljön, békét kötnie fel kellet áldoznia néhány területet. Persze igyekezett olyan területeket adni, amiknek nem lesz hatásuk a gazdaságra, azonban mint sok mindent a nép ezt se értette meg. Persze az egész dolgot nehezítette az, hogy a nemesek áskálódtak ellene és nem segítettek neki. Egyszer az egyik nemes olyan messzire ment, hogy az lett a végén nyílt kivégzésen végezte. Nem akart ilyen eszközhöz folyamodni de, ha ez kell ahhoz, hogy megértsék végre, hogy ő az uralkodó és nem a nemesek akkor legyen. Ezután a nemesek áskálódása sajnos nem csökkent, ahogy várta, hanem nőt. Egy ideig tűrte, aztán elege lett. Kivégeztette azokat a nemeseket, akiknek jelentős szerepe volt az áskálódásban. Ezután a nemesek akciója drasztikusan csökkent, azonban nem tűnt el, viszont már nem volt veszélyes így már törődhetett a szomszédos országokkal.

Tanulmányozta a lépéseiket és taktikázott. Igyekezett úgy próbálkozni, hogy a lehető legkevesebb áldozattal járjon. Először óvatosan cselekedett. Ki kellet ismernie az ellenséget és csak aztán lecsapni. Szép lassan sikerült stabil helyzetet kialakítania. A következő lépése az volt, hogy hátrányos vagy olyan helyzetbe kényszerítse az ellenséget, ahol nem marad más lehetősége, mint a béke. Győzelemben nem reménykedett tudta, hogy a hadi gazdaságuk nagyon gyenge a többi országhoz képest így igyekezett ügyesen kihasználni az előnyeiket. Tudta, hogy hosszú távon nem fogják bírni sem a katonák sem az ország a háborút.

A háború mellett foglalkozott egy rejtélyes szervezettel, amit felfedezett. Rájött, hogy ez a szervezet kapcsolódik a félbehagyott kutatásával így elkezdte folytatni. A szervezet, hasonlított egy kis szektához. Nem voltak sokan, még is komoly gondokat okoztak. Beférkőztek a nemesek és a polgárok körébe és igyekeztek lerombolni azt, amit felépített. A háború mellet nehéz volt velük is foglalkozni, de a büszkesége nem engedte, hogy segítséget kérjen. Ugyan még is kitől kért volna segítséget? Netán valamelyik bátyjától? Az kizárt. Mindig is utálták, a világ összes kincséért sem segítettek volna neki. Végül aztán kicsúsztak a dolgok a keze közül és végül már nem tudta irányítani őket, de ezt túlkésőn vette észre. Már nem tudott mit tenni ellene, csak felkészülni.

Az utolsó nap, amikor a kémei jelentették, hogy a lázadók támadni fognak nem lepődött meg. Mondta a kémeknek, hogy minden szolgálót menekítsenek, ki a katonákat készítsék fel a támadásra. Ezek voltak az utolsó parancsai aztán elbocsájtotta őket, ő maga pedig várt. Nem tudta, hogy mire vár pontosan. Már elvesztette a reményét mindenben. Úgy döntött, hogy még egy utolsó dolgot tesz a királyságért még, ha nem is értékelik az erőfeszítéseit. Leült a dolgozó asztalhoz és elkezdte összegezni a kutatása eredményét. Tekercsek és könyvek feküdtek mindenhol amerre a szem ellát. Az asztal egy kis része volt csak szabad, amelyet íráshoz használt. Sebesen körmölt, időnként megállt ellenőrizni valamit, vagy nyújtóztatni elgémberedett végtagjait. Elégedetten állt fel, amikor végzett. Összeszedte a kutatási anyagot és a könyvespolchoz lépett. Lehajtott egy könyvet, mire a könyvespolc odébb gördült és láthatóvá vált egy titkos szoba bejárata. Bepakolta a tekercseket és könyveket majd megállt a szoba bejáratánál. Felemelte a kezét és valamit mormolt. A szoba bejáratánál megjelent egy zöldesen világító „fal", majd pár másodperc múlva el is tűnt.

\- Ennyi a legtöbb, amit tehetek most már. Remélem a következő uralkodó megtalálja és megmenti ezt az országot. – sóhajtott.

Ezután egy kis szobába vonult. Egyszerű társalgószerű szoba volt, viszont szerette. Volt itt egy kép az apjáról. Még akkor készült mielőtt csatlakozott volna a lázadókhoz. Büszkén állt, egyenes háttal. Zöld szemei büszkén csillogtak, szőke borzos haját lágyan világította meg a napfény. Oldalán az Excalibur lógott. Még a pályafutása kezdetén kapta ajándékba az előző uralkodó apjától az első sikeres csatájáért. Kevesen tudták, hogy nem csak egyszerű kard volt. Az a kard, mondhatjuk úgy, hogy élt. Saját maga választotta ki a gazdáját. Ha valakit kiválasztott, akkor sikerre vitte ameddig forgatta. Átlagos ember számára csak egy kard volt, a viselője számára egy pótolhatatlan társ. Már gyerekkorában is rajongott a kardért, és amikor uralkodása kezdetén magához vette akkor értette meg a kard „működését". A kard nem fogadta el őt gazdájaként, amit ugyan bánt, de kénytelen volt elfogadni. Egyetlen egyszer könyörgött a kardnak, hogy segítse erejével.

Az egyik szomszédos ország összefogott még két országgal és együtt támadták meg az országot. Tudta, hogy harcolnia kell és csodára van szüksége, hogy nyerjenek. Ha nem sikerül visszaverniük őket az ország elbukott.

\- Tudom, hogy nem vagyok méltó arra, hogy az oldalamon viseljelek és forgassalak, de kérlek, most az egyszer segíts ki erőddel! Nem várom el, hogy elfogadj, csak azt akarom, hogy add kölcsön az erődet. – könyörgött a kard előtt állva. Egy szekrényen volt puha bársony anyaggal bevont tartón. Sosem viselte, csak ünnepekkor, azon kívül itt tartotta és mindig gondoskodott arról, hogy ápolva legyen a kard. – Ha most nem győzünk, az ország elveszett! Nem akarom, hogy az ország, amiért apám feláldozta magát, így érjen véget! Kérlek! Csak most az egyszer, könyörgöm, add nekem az erődet! – a további könyörgést a kopogás szakította félbe. – Szabad!

\- Elkészültünk felség. – hajolt meg a szolga.

\- Rendben, köszönöm. – Bólintott majd a kard tokját elvette a helyéről és az oldalára akasztotta. Ezután finoman elemelte a kardot és a tokjába csúsztatta. Nagyot sóhajtott majd a szolga felé fordult. – Indulhatunk. – szólt és megindult előre.

Heves csata volt. Már a kezdettekkor érezte, hogy nem lesz könnyű dolga, de nem gondolta volna, hogy ennyire nehéz lesz az egész. Fel akarta adni, de tudta, ha ő feladja, akkor minden veszni fog. Itt már az se segített volna, ha az életéért cserébe békét kötnek. Küzdött. A ruháját és arcát a levágott ellenségek vére borította. Rosszul volt és már alig volt ereje, de akkor sem állt meg. Nem volt szabad. Ha megáll, akkor feladja. Ha feladja, akkor mindennek vége. Erőt vett magán és a következő ellenfelet is levágta. Alig bírta már tartani a kardot, még is rászorított a markolatra és levágta a következő embert. Hamarosan szembe került az ellenség tábornokával. Nem pazarolták az időt, gyorsan egymásnak estek. Jelentős hátrányban volt, de derekasan helyt állt. Küzdött még akkor is, ha érezte, hogy reménytelen.

„ Kérlek, add nekem most az egyszer az erőd. Nem kérek mást, csak azt, hogy segíts megnyerni ezt a csatát!"

Hirtelen elöntötte az energia. Egyre jobban tartani tudta a lépést ellenfelével, míg végül egyenlő felekként küzdöttek. Hirtelen szétváltak és lihegve néztek egymásra. Tudták, hogy ez lesz az utolsó csapás. Megszorította a kard markolatát és mély lélegzetet vett. Minden erejét összeszedte az utolsó csapásra. Rohant, ahogy csak lábai bírták majd lecsapott. Lihegve állt meg az ellenségnek háttal, akinek a feje a földön landolt. Győzött. Felnézett az égre, majd le a kardra.

\- Köszönöm. – suttogta.

Ezután az ellenség csapatai visszavonultak, neki pedig marad egy kis ideje, hogy kitaláljon valamit a következő csapás ellen.

Merengve meredt a kardra. Óvatosan simított végig rajta majd elmosolyodott. Igaz, hogy a kard az óta nem reagált neki, de akkor is boldog volt és hálás, amiért akkor segített neki. Ennek köszönhetően kicsivel tovább tudta védeni az országot.

\- Köszönöm szépen, hogy segítettél. Sajnálom, hogy nem voltam méltó partnered, mint apám. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a fivéreim eljönnek, majd érted szóval egy kicsit bírd, ki kérlek. Nem tudom, milyen ember lesz az új uralkodó, de ha érdemes lesz arra, hogy forgasson, biztos vagyok benne, hogy eljuttatnak hozzá. – mosolygott majd bele rakta a tokjába a kardot és becsomagolta a vörös bársony anyagba. Ezután fogta és elvitte egy olyan helyre, ahol senki sem találhatja meg. Mély sóhajtással hagyta ott a kardot majd visszaindult a szobába. A szoba közepére húzta a széket és várt. Várta, hogy eljöjjön érte a halál. Az idő telt, múlt és beesteledett. A palotát a pánik ölelte körül. A lázadók felgyújtották a palotát az őrség pedig pánikba esett. Őt már nem érdekelte semmi, hiszen úgy se tud semmit sem tenni. Bánatos tekintettel nézte a falon lógó képet. A lángok hamarosan elérték a szobát és a füsttől kezdett szédülni, de akkor sem mozdult a székről. Nem, tudta mennyi idő telt el, amikor az ajtó hirtelen kivágódott a háta mögött. Nem volt ereje megfordulni. Túl sok füstöt lélegzett be így már alig volt magánál. Heves köhögést hallott a háta mögött. Erőt vett magán és egy utolsó pillantást vettet az érkezőre. Egy férfi volt. A kék szemek döbbenten meredtek rá, a szőke tincsek tapadtak az arcához az izzadságtól. Valószínűleg az egyik lázadó lehetet, mivel sose látta még a palotában. Az egymás szemében való merengésnek a fellobbanó lángok vetettek véget. Látta, hogy már mozdult volna, meggondolatlanul, ha nem húzzák vissza. Visszafordult, és a háttámlára hajtotta fejét. Szemei elnehezedtek és tüdeje is égett már. Szép lassan lehunyta a szemeit. Hirtelen valaki hozzá ért. Ijedten pattantak ki a szemei, de már késő volt. Túl régóta volt már a tűzben. Az utolsó, amit látott, hogy két fekete csuklyás alak viszi el a rejtett alagúton keresztül. Rossz előérzete volt, de nem bírt mozdulni se. Az agya is egyre tompábbá vált. Végső elkeseredtében kipréselte az utolsó szavakat magéból, majd magával rántotta a sötétség.

Amikor kipattant a szeme hirtelen nem tudta hol van. Felült és szétnézett. Elkezdett gondolkozni, hogy mi is történt vele. Az utolsó emléke az volt, hogy azok az alakok elviszik valahova. De akkor mit keres itt? Ahogy körbe nézett rájött, hogy egy könyvtárban van. Ráadásul nem is akár melyikben. A saját könyvtárában, amit ő hozott létre az után, amikor megkoronázták. Onnantól kezdve folyamatosan bővítette a könyvtárt egészen addig, amíg a háború le nem foglalta. Hirtelen bevillant neki, hogy amikor a csuklyás alakok elvitték rossz érzés fogta el. Mivel nem tudott mozdulni ezért végső megoldásként egy tiltott varázslatot használt. Ha apja élne, és ezt megtudná…

\- Végül is ez megmagyarázza miért olyan könnyű a mozgás. – mormolta magának. Ez után azon kezdett el gondolkozni, hogy „megmentői" kik lehettek. Elkezdett kutakodni a könyvek között. Egyik példánynál talált valami érdekeset. Démonokról írt, akik fel tudtak venni emberi alakot. Elgondolkozott rajta. Hirtelen beugrott neki a kutatása. – Az nem lehet. – suttogta elhűlve. – Hát már ennyire beszivárogtak az emberek közé? Most mit tegyek? Jelen helyzetben, gyakorlatilag egy szellem vagyok, a testem ki tudja, hol van, de az biztos, hogy nagy veszélyben van.


End file.
